Thanksgiving
by Alice 'Italy' Morgans
Summary: As Antonio walks the streets, he decides to peek into the Vargas twins' house. What he sees will forever make him see Thanksgiving in a brand new way. Perhaps you don't need turkey for Thanksgiving..or even a table. *poor!Feli, poor!Lovi, AU, ONESHOT*


**This is really late, but it's my way to say I'm not dead. Also, this was from a Spamano rp with my Spain and the idea was far too cute to not write. **

**Happy Thanksgiving to all~!**

* * *

Antonio sighed and kicked up the leaves as he walked. He was so bored! Already he had gone to at least five different Thanksgiving meals through out his family tree. He was beginning to grow sick of turkey and mashed potatoes. Antonio looked around the street he was walking on and realized he was on the path he took to school, which meant he would pass Lovino and Feliciano's house.

What were they doing on Thanksgiving? He wondered. After all, they were far too poor to afford a turkey meal. From what he knew, the only reason they were in America was because their parents and other brother had died in a car crash. Their grandfather had taken them here because of his job. Luck hadn't been with their side however. Their grandfather soon grew ill with a terrible disease that killed him.

Lovino worked a part time job at a supermarket that Antonio also worked at. With their grandfather dead, all of their income was coming from what little money Lovino was able to make at his job. Although, if he had learned anything from eves dropping on the twins, Antonio knew that Lovino no longer had a job now that he had been fired.

_Maybe I should stop in and offer to have them come to the next meal? _Antonio thought to himself. It was a good idea, a nice one too. The Spaniard smiled and a skip was added to his step as he thought about how happy they would be. The light in Lovino's eyes as he heard about turkey was enough to make Antonio laugh a loud to himself. He would win Lovino over after all! This would surely do it!

He slowed and spotted their small house. It was a one level house, but it was still nice looking. The gardening was pretty well kept, even though there was only the two of them.

_Feliciano must do the gardening. Lovino would never tend to it! _Antonio walked over to the house and stopped in front of their door. He raised a fist to knock on the door, when he heard laughter. He froze and listened to it curiously. Shouldn't there be sadness and tears? They were poor after all! They couldn't afford a meal at all!

Antonio looked around to make sure he wasn't being watched, then he slowly walked to the side of the house. He crouch down in the bushes and inched over to the window that looked into what used to be their living room. He peeked inside and his eyes widened at the sight. The room was completely empty. The house was completely empty. The only thing there was a large mattress on the floor that had a blanket on top of it and two pillows.

Sitting next to the mattress on the floor was Feliciano. He had a napkin spread out fully in front of him and there were lit candles sitting nearby. The candle light lit the room in a warm glow as the sun slowly set outside. Antonio shifted his position so that he could see more. What were they doing in there?

"Lovi! Napkin's-ve, I mean-table's set!" Feli giggled happily. There was laughter from towards the kitchen and Antonio knew at once it was Lovino.

"Ready to see our great meal?" Lovino asked.

"Si! Si!"

The older Italian walked into the room with a bag of McDonalds. Antonio tried not to laugh. That wasn't a Thanksgiving meal! That was just fast food in a bag! That was just-

"Fratello, how did you get something that expensive!?" Feliciano asked, getting to his feet. Lovino laughed and walked over, laying a hand on his younger brother's shoulder.

"It wasn't easy, let me tell you that. The workers there hated me too. Let's just say, the fountain in the park will be a little less..copper."

Feliciano laughed and sat down with Lovino. Lovino sat the bag down next to the napkin and reached inside, pulling out a container of chicken nuggets and a container of fries. The two prayed over the meal, then began eating.

"Ve, you took the money from the fountain?" Feliciano asked, shoving three or four fries into his mouth.

"Si. I almost got caught, but it got us this."

The two ate on in silence and Antonio watched. They seldom spoke as they ate their meal. There were some random giggles and laughs now and again, but for the most part it was silent. When most of the food had been eaten, Feliciano finally decided to break the silence in the room.

"So, what are you thankful for, fratello?" He asked. Lovino looked up and swallowed the chicken nugget he had been chewing on.

"I'm thankful for having a roof over our heads, for being able to eat tonight, and most importantly for you. None of this is worth anything if I don't have the best baby brother in the world."

Antonio felt a smile tug onto his lips. Even with all of the horrible things happening in their lives, Lovino still found a way to be thankful for something. He had never believe in Lovino saying or thinking anything positive. It was always negative with that boy. Negative all the time. Yet, here he was believing that there was some kind of joy in his life.

He had always been trying to help Lovino see the joys in life. Even in the smallest things. If only he had known that the only thing that would show Lovino joy had been there all along. He really did care for Feliciano. The two were definitely connected. Antonio could see in the way they acted, they way they talked, everything.

The Spaniard smiled and inched away against the wall, making sure to stay hidden in the bushes. Once he was clear from the window, Antonio stood up and quickly jogged off before Lovino realized he had been watching. He shoved his hands in his pockets and smiled. He would never forget the sweet sight he had just seen. He would make sure to keep it forever locked in his heart.

A sweet thanksgiving memory.


End file.
